


If you give a wolf a cookie....

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: For once she was determined to do something right by him, perhaps now she could respond to his years of affection..
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	If you give a wolf a cookie....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written in a while hopefully I am not too terrible :P anyway, enjoy our dear dorks.

She was determined this time, Inuyasha was away on a trip up north getting his Tessaiga repaired after a rather interesting fight against a jewel shard amped Orc.

She had just returned from her side of the well having left to get Orc brain matter off her skin, and perhaps sneak an exam or two. She climbed from the oak structure being as careful as possible not to get splinters under her newly painted nails, her back straining to keep upright with the heavy burden of her worn bag, stained by her journey. The first breath she Drew was saturated with the scent of flowers blooming, and trees releasing their spores into the air in hope they'd sprout elsewhere in the area. 

Kagome releases a grunt as she hefted her load into the ground letting herself scurry out of the well and onto the dew coated grass, a slight disgruntled sigh leaving her upon knowing her new jeans would probably devlope grass stains once again. Could she never have anything perfectly clean?

There was very little sound in the small glade, and honestly it was a little unnerving despite the hard years she had spent in this era. Though, the reason soon became clear as an all too familiar face bounded towards her at what seemed to be mach 3.

Kouga grinned upon the woman taking in her always odd clothing only slightly pouting at the fact her legs were covered, he'd missed the sight he drooled over countless times. She was decked out in a light blue cable knitted sweater that ended just past her hips, and dark blue jeans that hugged her legs in the most delicious of ways sending his tail into a wagging frenzy. 

"Kagome, it's nice seeing you! I was just on my way to visit actually. How are you darling?"

She blushed at the endearment, rummaging around in her bag until she found the tin she had been searching for. "Fine I think, look about that darling-"

She had been cut off when his voice rumbled in her ears. "Was it too much? I'm sorry." He seemed a bit forlorn about the scolding he thought he was going to get.

"If you would let me talk.." she drifted off handing him the now unlidded tin. "You'd know I've been doing some thinking and I decided, if you wouldn't mind of course that I would like to be with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, but I was too young to really know what I wanted, and I had to sort things out with Inuyasha."

"What you wanted? What are you saying Kags?" He stared at the offered treats wondering what they were before gingerly grasping one, nibbling it only to growl in joy at the vanilla taste that hit his tongue.

"I want you, forever if you'll have me." She smiled at the growl of delight, casting her gaze away at the shyness that began to creep into her very soul at this point.

"Have you? Darling, I've waited years for you I will happily take you. However what will mutt think?"

"He already knows, I don't know what he will say but he understood at least. I love you so very much Kouga, my only regret is that I was too stubborn to say it, or admit it even to myself." She hung her head, her fingers gently plucking grass from her jeans.

"I hope you know I'll never be letting you go. We wolves are rather possessive with our loved ones. I'll travel with you and your pack, and my wolves will as well. I won't let you regret this Kags, and the moment Naraku dies you'll be my mate. This is a commitment that many that aren't wolves can't handle." He felt like he was dreaming, but he had to be sure he told her everything if this was to work.

"I knew that already, and I won't regret or run from this anymore Kouga. I'm yours and that's how it's going to be until the end of our days." She raised her gaze to him, standing and pressing herself against his chest. "You're mine, and I'm yours."

He grinned in that endearing way that made her knees weak, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a mere moment. "I love you Kagome. It's been a while and I'm sure your pack is worried, let's get back to them okay?"

She nodded slightly entranced by the brush of a kiss before following him dragging that damned bag after her. So that's what happens if you give a wolf a cookie, he will steal your heart and offer you so much more.


End file.
